Boo-Hoo to You!
"Boo-Hoo to You!" is the first segment of the twenty-third episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on October 12, 2012. Summary On Halloween, Doc helps a toy ghost, Sebastian, learn not to be scared of the decorations. Recap It's Halloween night and Doc and her dad are wearing costumes for the night. Doc is a cowgirl and her dad is a carrot and both of them state that this is their favorite night. They are fixing up a room in their house for when the kids come over. Doc's father brings over something for the room - a pumpkin. Though as Doc points out they already have plenty of those. Doc's dad points out that they don't have one like this as it's a pumpkin with a ghost inside and when you walk past it the ghost will pop out. It works just fine when Doc walks past, but not when her father does. So Doc takes the toy ghost in a pumpkin to her clinic for a checkup. Once there she brings her toys to life and compliments their costumes. Stuffy is a pirate, Lambie is a bunny, Hallie is a daisy and Squeakers is a mouse. Chilly claims he is dressed as a snowman, even though he already is one. Doc introduces everyone to the ghost in a pumpkin and he says his name is Sebastian and states that he's stuck within the pumpkin. So Doc goes into the checkup room and fixes him so he'll pop. Once out Sebastian is at first confused as to why everyone is wearing costumes. Doc states that it's for Halloween and Sebastian says that this is his first one. So Doc explains to him how everyone wears costumes for this night. Doc takes Sebastian and the other toys back to the house and Sebastian gets scared of the decorations and hides himself in his pumpkin. At first Doc thinks that he might have a relapse but nothing is broken so she asks him if he can come out. He does and she finds out that he's scared of Halloween. Doc brings the Halloween decorations to life to show Sebastian that everyone is really nice. She then proceeds to tell him that Halloween is full of make-believe and imagination and that there is nothing to be afraid of. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie and Hazel the Witch *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins *Dee Bradley Baker as Sebastian Songs *Time for Your Checkup *On Halloween Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Stuffy: (Sees himself in the mirror) Aah! Pirate! :Lambie: Whoa! That's you in a costume! :Stuffy: Oh, yeah. Ha ha ha! I knew that. :Chilly: Wh-wh-wh-wh-what's in there? A-A (gulp) ghost?! :Stuffy: There's no such thing as ghosts, Chilly. No need to be afraid. So what is in there? :Doc: A ghost. :Stuffy: Aah! :Chilly: Wait. You took my line. Aah! :Doc: But it's a toy ghost my dad and I are using in the spooky room. It's not any scarier than you are. :Stuffy: I can be scary! :Chilly: And I can be scared. :Hallie: Sounds like someone needs a checkup. :Chilly: I agree. I like to get them regularly. :Hallie: Not you! The ghost! :Chilly: Aah! Ghost! Heh heh. Sorry. Instinct. :Stuffy: Ha ha ha! "Big Book of Boo-Boos"! Get it? Boo-boooos! You know, it's funny 'cause, you know, it's Halloween and all? Anybody? :Stuffy: Aah! Ohh! :Sebastian: What are you scared of? :Stuffy: Me? Scared? Ha ha! I don't get scared. :Sebastian: Oh, right. Because you're a pirate! :Doc: Stuffy's really a dragon. He's dressed in a costume. We all are. :Stuffy: Nothing scares me! (toy Spider comes in front of him) Aah! Except spiders. Scared of spiders. (Notices the spider isn't real) Ha ha! Course this spider isn't real, which I knew all along. Oh, I love a good scare that turns out not to be scary! :Doc: Sebastian must have had a relapse of Ghost-Stuck-in-a-Pumpkin Syndrome. :Stuffy: Ooh! Not a relapse! That's terrible. Uh, what's a relapse again? :Doc: It's when something you already had comes back again. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Ghost-Stuck-in-a-Pumpkin Syndrome *'Toys that debut in this episode': Sebastian *Stuffy wears a pirate outfit for second time. The first was "All Washed Up". *Chilly was the only character who did not wear a Halloween costume. *Halloween is Doc and her dad's favorite holiday. Costumes *Doc: Cowgirl *Stuffy: Pirate *Lambie: Rabbit/Bunny *Hallie: Daisy *Squeakers: Mouse *Doc's dad: Carrot *A girl without name: Fairy *A boy without name: Soccer ball Gallery * Boo-Hoo to You!/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Episodes about Sebastian Category:Halloween episodes Category:Season 1